Don't call me kid!
by Tokittoki
Summary: Ittoki Otoya has his friends, he sometimes travels in spaceships and sings with his imaginary friend, Onpu-kun. But he wants more, he wants to befriend the coolest kid in the pre-school, Ichinose Tokiya. [Kids! Tokiya and Otoya]


**Soundtrack: Taylor Swift - Never Grow Up (look for the instrumental guitar version in youtube (Fingerstyle cover), it's the one in sepia tones :)**

**Don't call me kid! **

Ittoki Otoya has always been a good kid, nice to his schoolmates and educators. Sometimes, however, he caused trouble and made a mess in the playroom. Sometimes the toys were scattered, disorganised, others, he decided to spread his creative wings and, instead of colouring his given sheets, traced vivid lines on the walls. However they weren't mere lines for they were very artsy in his ruby eyes.

He enjoyed playing his xylophone and make everything (and everyone) around him erupt in vibrant happiness. So much that the youngest woke up, disturbed, and cried their tiny lungs out whereas his playmates whined he was too loud. His chubby cheeks would heat up as he apologised timidly but who could blame him? He always seemed to live in a world of his own, letting in whoever asked.

His best companion was a small fuzzy pink note called Onpu-kun. He, because Otoya didn't like to view his friend as a mere object, enjoyed singing. He usually rested on the boy's head or shoulder and was as energetic as Otoya. Onpu-kun followed him everywhere and loved to jump around, he was the funniest amongst his friends.

And also the best to share secrets.

For some time now he had been talking with Onpu-kun about a certain someone. He always had seen him so lonely and quiet…that when he wasn't scolding him on his noisiness of course. He was one year older than Otoya, on the next year he would join the grownups world and attend school. The red-headed giblet admired him to no end, he was the coolest kid on school.

They shared the same playroom and the playground outside. His hair was funny: curvy and spiky and blue. This resulted on little Otoya wondering if that boy would ever hurt himself when he touched it. His eyes were sharp and blue, just as his hair, and his glares were what kept him away from whoever tried approaching him. Perhaps his hair had something to do with it…? Maybe the bluenet would be nicer if he cut off those spikes.

Even so, the naïve red-head believed he could break through his wall. He tried countless times but always ended up crashing against it.

"Tokiya, can I hold your penguin?" he asked to a frowning bluenet holding a stuffed animal. Otoya's smile widened, trying to be friendly, but all he obtained was a big, fat no. He turned and sighed, defeated, but he wouldn't give up just yet! His battle had only started, even though he had been trying ever since one year ago…

Otoya held little Onpu-kun on his arms as he walked to an empty table. Now was time to focus. His feet balanced as soon as he settled, a pout played on his lips. He wanted to become friends with this guy and he'd do it for sure! Yet… how was he supposed to do that…?

He had tried to talk with him but rarely was answered. Had tried sharing his favourite food, it even had peppers on it (which Otoya disliked heartily), but to no avail.

Another time, months ago, he had caught on the boy drawing something and moved closer to him, asking what it was. Tokiya looked up, indifferent, then returned to his drafts. Otoya insisted. The other stared at him again and muttered, "A dog."

The child took those words as a possible approach, pulled a chair and studied the drawing carefully, "A dog… an alien dog? Wow, 't's great! His three heads are really-"

"It is _not_ an alien dog," he grumbled, sticking a finger on the paper "these are its paws and this is its head," he uttered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

His tanned cheeks flushed, abashed, "A-ah… It could be a great alien dog though… Want me to help?"

"No, thank you," his long fingers covered the sheet, "and go away, please, I don't want to be disturbed."

"Sorry… Can I come and see when you're done?"

Tokiya didn't answer, picking up a brown pencil.

When the younger walked to that table later the other wasn't there but the drawing was. The petit chuckled to himself, believing that dog surely was more alien-like than normal.

"**Hey, it's snowing!**" Otoya trembled with fright, yanked off his thoughts, when he heard one of his playmates shout.

"Wow, it really is! Can we go outside, Reiji-nii? Can we, can we, can we? " one of the children pleaded, pulling Reiji's smock. Their dedicated educator stared through the window and smiled, that time reminded him of a certain someone who happened to be taking care of the dishes.

"Yeah, let's go outside for a while," he murmured, "Everyone, put your coat on and gloves before we leave!" he cheered, causing a roar of happiness amongst the youngest. What was a peaceful room turned into a chaotic runaway of kids, fetching their belongings as fast as their small feet allowed. Reiji helped them, urging them to be calmer to prevent any injuries on their frantic pursue.

However, cooling them wasn't an easy task and so Reiji called their 'mama' to give him a hand. That name wasn't welcomed, it was just a way of Reiji and the kids to mess with their beloved helper, Ranmaru. And it would always work.

Seconds later, there he was, under the doorway, red as a tomato, boiling in rage. Ranmaru directed his fierce glower to the culprit and stomped his way to him, lifting Reiji by his shirt.

"'Mama' my ass! Call me that again 'n I'll-"

"What, _mama_?" an idiotic smile revealed his teeth, the kids laughed around them, "I'm afraid I didn't quiiiiite hear what 'cha said."

"…You…! Son of a…." his grip grew stronger.

"U-uh, Ran-ran," he shook his head, "the kids are watching."

The brunet smiled victoriously when the other scoffed and turned away, "whataya wan, idiot?" his rough voice grumbled.

"I need a hand with the kids, they wanna go out for a bit. It's snowing."

Ranmaru stared at them and nodded his agreement, helping the other. One could say Ranmaru, who was mostly busy with cooking and taking care of the giblets, was temperamental. However that didn't mean he didn't have a soft spot for children as well as Reiji but the latter he'd only admit over his dead body.

"Spacing out, Ran-ran?" the bluenet occupied the other's field of vision as he handed him his coat.

"What."

"Could ya go ahead with them? There's something I need to care of first," he asked, stealing a foxy kiss from the other without being noticed.

"Whatever," he turned away, swearing inaudible words as a soft pink dusted his face. Soon all but three people were out, a putting red-head, a frowning Tokiya and their educator.

"You two don't wanna go outside?" Reiji knelt between them.

"Reiji-nii!" a vivid beam painted Otoya's face, "I wanna but Tokiya doesn't," he returned to his pouting.

"What's wrong, Toki?"

Sapphire eyes peeked up from a book, Tokiya told him he wasn't feeling like going outside, especially when he could 'read' his book quietly. He knew few words but he tried hard to understand the written letters right below the appealing animal drawings.

Reiji then stared between the two and gave Otoya a sly smile. The latter blinked, not understanding what he meant, believing his brown eyes were itchy. Yet his wonders fell the moment Reiji took Tokiya's hand. He rushed to the bluenet's side, craving to help his favourite educator. You could say that even Onpu-kun helped, jumping on the bluenet's head. And so they dragged little Tokiya out. Otoya smiled at his older classmate and Onpu-kun, happy to have them both by his side.

Tokiya almost gone blind with such brightness coming from the smaller boy. He wasn't happy _at all_. First, that little pest interrupted him on his readings, then forced him to go outside with Kotobuki-san's aid. He never expected such a betrayal from him. He was supposed to be the role-model of that pre-school, not perform child-abuse…or whatever the grown-ups called it. That wasn't fair!

Now that he was out, he'd better find some safe place to hide. He needed to stay _far away _from that loud brat.

"**Tokiya!"**

He shifted away, trying to avoid the red-head, escaping to the slide and seating under it. He wanted to read and no one was going to hinder him. But thinking better, it was noisy… he then looked at a naked tree meters afar. Glancing both ways, he ran to it and sat silently. From that spot he could hear the others shouting, playing in the snow. Some snowballs even crashed against the old tree but never hit him as he was shielded by the wide trunk.

At a certain point he asked himself if he too wanted to play.

_Absolutely not._

Reading would be nicer, yes, that'd be good. Now he had nobody to bug him. Otoya was most likely playing with the others, outgoing as he was.

Now… joining the letter 'l' with an 'e' and an 'a'… 'f'… how would it be spelled like? Li… no. Le… lei…

"Annnn… so ya were here!" Tokiya frowned at the cheery voice, he looked up and confirmed his suspicions: Otoya had found him. He was squatted in front of him with that never ending smile of his. "Could ya help me out?" he asked, dropping his head a bit to the side.

"No."

"But I didn't even say what I wanted!" he cried, hopelessly puckering his lips.

"I don't need to know. Please, leave me alone."

"But-"

Otoya left him when he heard an exasperated sigh leaving his mouth. He turned once he was far enough to check on the bluenet but he had returned to his own little world. A world he wished hard to be part of.

He sighed, just what did he need to do so he could finally get his deserved attention?

"Oto-kun, what about we start making our snowman? While we think of something," Onpu-kun suggested, snuggling between his friend's warm hands.

"I guess you're right, Onpu-kun," they smiled at each other and searched for a good place to begin their ambitious project.

Meanwhile, a pair of blue sapphires peeked the fiery red-headed boy, commenting to his buttons how awkward he was. Who was he talking to? To the snowflakes?

Just when he was about to resume his reading, his educator shown up, squatting beside him, "Toki, why don't you go and play with the others?" Reiji grimed warmly.

"I'd rather stay here, thank you."

"But that's no fun! …Otoyan really wanted to play w'cha, yanno?"

"I don't see the relation," he stared blankly at the older male who sweatdropped.

"C'mon, give him a try."

Tokiya stared at the younger boy, then to his educator, "No."

"C'mon, go already!" slightly tanned hands pushed him to Otoya gently, "At least for a while."

"Fine, I will…" little Tokiya broke his hand free from the other's grasp and walked to the other, missing the huge smile plastered all over Reiji's face.

"Only a little push…" the brunet said.

"What did you want?" the bluenet asked indifferently.

"Tokiya!" Otoya suddenly lit up, putting on a hard-to-get face, "Hum… I dunno if I should tell ya, it's top secret." His rubies stared sideways to check if someone was listening. The other shrugged and strode back, **"Wa-wait, you can know!" **Blue eyes looked at him as he turned to face him, "You're really no fun!" the small lips pouted.

"Kotobuki-san told me that."

"So… wanna help me with Yuki-kun?"

"Yuki?"

"The snowman's name, duh!" a playful tongue darted outside.

Tokiya analysed the object, uttering "You call this a snowman?" Otoya froze, being criticised with such cold words felt like an arrow trespassing him.

"Of course! What else would it be?"

"If you want to make one, you shouldn't make the head bigger than the rest or else it will fall."

"Now that you say it… it can't stand for much time… But I wanted his head to be _really_ big!"

Tokiya gave him a victorious smile but when he was about to explain him how it was supposed to be built, others called the red-head to join them. He refused, after all, he finally had what he wanted.

"A while ago," the bluenet stated, while his hands shaped a chunk of snow, "I saw you talking alone, do you do that often?"

Otoya's eyes doubled for he never thought the older boy would notice, he barely talked to him so he must be really curious, "Of course I wasn't!" he beamed brightly, "I was chatting with Onpu-kun, my best friend," he stepped aside to show him but the bluenet didn't see a thing.

"Onpu-kun…" he murmured.

"Yeah!" the red-head joint his hands so the note would jump onto them, "He's right here, he says it's nice meetin' ya."

"An… imaginary friend?"

"He's not imaginary! I can see him! …Can't you?"

"Nonsense," he shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't exist anywhere else but in your head."

"I can see him and touch him, he even talks to me! It's not my fault that 'cha can't see him," he turned his head. Now it was getting on his nerves, how could Tokiya deny such a certain fact?

"You are a kid and kids have a fertile imagination."

"You're a kid too! Just because you're older than me…"

"I am _not_ a kid," Tokiya growled fiercely, glaring at the red eyes, "and if you go on insisting on that ide-" He wasn't able to finish due to a snowball that crashed against his back. He turned slowly, irritated, on the red-head's hand stood another snowball.

"You're a kid! You're a kid!" he sang, grinning evilly.

"Am _not_," a pair of hands formed a snowball, he had to take revenge on that brat once and for all. However the ruby-eyed boy escaped skilfully from his attack.

"Totally are!"

The boys threw snow at each other, hiding and defending while planning their next attack. At a certain point, Tokiya had completely forgotten why he was frolicking with the red-head who actually was nicer than he though. Actually, he was the first with whom he ever played with there. Perhaps he'd let him stay around more often.

Not far from them, Reiji grinned, those two reminded him of himself and his lover. He held tighter the discrete hand enfolding his, "We also started like that."

"Shaddup," Ranmaru snorted, though innerly he too was relishing the warmness that the scene ahead and someone's hand gave him.

* * *

**Okay, so here it is, another one-shot for these two (they're adorableeeee as kids). Rate and/or review please! *bows***

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
